Apocalypse Dragon Slayer
by Zahkar
Summary: After an out come of a fight Acnologia meet a fate that is consider worse than death for a dragon, now in this current form Acnologia moves around with another mage that bested the great dragon of Apocalypse. Gender-bender on one char, few pairings late on in the story. Rated M for future language and matures scene. I do not own fairy tale or bleach.


"Ugh what happen? And where the hell are we?!" Questioning his surrounding, a black figure flies in front of him sending him flying back before making a reiastu platform below his feet.

"What the hell going on?" Standing up right and dusting his clothes off. 'Kusari what happen to us, and where are we?' He questioned his zanpakutō receiving only a maniacal laughter from his hollow. _'Don't you remember, you took a quest to defeat Acnologia? Again this is a dumbass move if you ask me.'_ Mentally sighing as he remembers what he did the previous week ago deciding to make forty-five million jewels by defeating the dragon was not such a great idea now.

Having now seen the size of the dragon hasn't changed his decision in the slightest shape or form. Only looking back at Acnologia with more determination in his eye's than before to succeed.

"What is an insect like you doing in my domain?" The dragon roared causing him to cover his nose from the odor being released. "Ever heard of a breath mint? You might need on you overgrown lizard!" He replied to Acnologia, taking not to the dragon appearance. Being a argantuan, mastodon Dragon whose entire upper body is covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue marking, it lower body, specifically it belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and it head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward, it large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. With him only wearing a wears a sleeveless shihakushō, of course his hierro would be taking most of them impact from the fight t hand, or he could outsmart the beast.

Grabbing his zanpaktou by the hilt pulling it of his sheath, he points towards Acnologia. "Prepare to be beaten Acnologia! Zetsumei Kusari!" a puff of smoke appear arounds him his zanpakutō being replace by twin chains blades, having a black edge with a blue outline similar to Acnologia scales.

Hearing his opponent shout the release to his weapon he decide it time to end it, beginning to charge his roar causing his opponent to grabs his weapon and swing towards Acnologia, causing the dragon of destruction to pull his head back to avoid being hit then opening his mouth to release the dragon breathe within its own mouth which made him smirk. "Glacier terminus…" Slamming both of the chains to the ground, causing a shockwave on the floor as millions of chains spurt out from the earth warping themselves around Acnologia body, the ones that covered the beast jaw caused it to panic, knowing what happens to a dragon who get blasted by its own roar, it depletes them of their magical energy turning them back to their human form.

'_No! I'll not being turned back into one of those insect by a mere human!_' Using all it might, trying to pry the chains off its mouth finding it futile as his opponent tighten it grips on the chains by yanking on them, pulling Acnologia towards the grounds before an explosion goes off in its mouth. As the dust flies all around them causing the soul reaper to shield his eyes from the incoming dust.

A few minutes pass as the dust settles down, tugging on his chains he feel it loosen up. "Crap, it free now, or maybe not…" He heard a female groan where Acnologia body used to be causing him to go towards the center only to find a woman. She lay there covered in the chains from the battle beforehand in her immaculate form. Her black hair with streaks of teal colors at the end of her hair flowed down to the middle of her back, her sapphire eyes punctured his, her silky skin giving off an ominous light off her body.

"Damn you insect, you brought me to the worse form I can possibly take!" She stood up from her spot lunging at him only for it to hit his hierro causing her to cry into his chest. _'She is naked, does she even know that?_' He asked himself as he felt his hollow roaring up laughter in his mind and her fist hitting his chest multiple times before collapsing of exhaustion, physically and emotionally. Making him kneel down to face his former opponent and hug her tightly in his arms causing her to stiffen at the sudden gesture of warmth around her body.

"Understand Acnologia, I never plan to this to you. I just planned to face you as a dead man wish…" Her eyes widen only for her to find out he only came for the thought of dying by her hand. Not making any sense to her she tried to get away from him only to be caught in his bear hug not letting her escape. "But I caused this on you, guess I will take responsibility for this."

"Let go of me insect… You have no right to touch me!" Loosening hers body free of his grip only to feel a cold breeze around her body, causing her to shiver. "Guess this happen when you are always in dragon form, that you forget you are nude." He gave her a sly look before forcing his eye's to look in the other direction. Instantly realizing she exposed his body to her, she walked back to him, making him received a powerful kick in his family bank causing him to topple down.

"Why do all women hit my groin…" Eating the floor now, and feeling a sudden shift in his own weight only to realize Acnologia is sitting on his back. "Maybe it because you see them in their most vulnerable forms insect." She replied as she slams her fist onto his head as he raised his head. "I demand clothing insect, I will not let you lift your head up if you do not provide." Moaning from his current position he harden his hierro around his body as he lifted his head not feeling her punch on the back of his head.

"If you will just let me access my storage, it would be so much simpler you demanding she-demon!" Grinding his hand against the thin air he pulls out a long trench coat and throws it at her, effectively knocking her off him giving him a moment to stand up and wipe the dust off his clothes.

Taking her time to look at him as she covers herself, she states that he is her exact opposite in features. Ruby colored eyes, white hair with streaks of black on them, tanned skin with a muscular build, a small scar running down his right side of his face.

Turning to face her, he offered her a smile and hand to help her up. "The names Zahkar, you can just call me Zahk for short Acnologia."

"Stupid insect, you caused me nothing but trouble!" Acnologia yelled at him as she batted his hands away from her and kept sitting in the floor wrapping her body in his coat to cover her own body from prying eyes. Sighing to no one particular, he bends over hoisting her over his shoulder causing her to start kicking and punching his back and his chest for him to let go.

"Is this how you treat woman?! As luggage you are no different than the men 400 years ago!" She stops kicking her while she crossed her arm over his shoulder as he walked towards magnolia.

"Look… I know you are not going to come with me willing, since I put you in this state, and I do not treat women as luggage!" Zahk counter her statement only for him to receive a kick to his jaw, making him bite his tongue. "Ouch, you littez!" only adding to her smirk as he corrected himself in his manner by shifting her body into her arms carrying her bridal style only seeing the smirk still etched across her face.

"Much better insect, maybe work on your manner mor-" He didn't want to hear her another world to come from her mouth shutting her quiet with the sudden use of sonido, traveling a great distance to Magnolia.

**Author note: I am new to this, heh. So if you want to criticize me go ahead I could actually use it, as I need all the help I can get in improving the story. I got nothing much to say till I work on the new chapter. Thanks for reading this, hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
